Hands Stained in Blood
by Wolfy160688
Summary: Ladies and gentlmen there are now 5 chapters to Hands Stained in Blood, it is a sad sad story so get out ur tissues and ur handkerchiefs. ur gonna need em.
1. Chapter 1

Hands Stained In Blood

"How did it happen, how could I let it happen, it doesn't matter anyway, he's dead and it's all my fault. That's the last time I go away on a mission, without checking the security personally." Sniff I wiped my eyes on my jacket sleeve, (Very professional).

"It wasn't all your fault Sir; you weren't to know this sort of thing could happen." Quatre looked at me with his eyes flooded in tears, I couldn't look him straight in the eye, I just couldn't, I had failed in my mission to protect all five Gundam Pilots.

I couldn't stand it, after that service, and Duo's outburst, there was no way I could stay and watch, so like a coward I turned away.

"And so we commit his body to the ground, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, may the lord protect you forever." Fat lot of good god did protecting him in the first place.

After the coffin was laid into the ground the party of people and soldiers departed, Trowa and Quatre clutched close to each other, Wu Fei to my Chief tech, and Duo. Duo rushed towards me and slammed both fists into my chest almost knocking me down, my soldiers went to grab him, but I signaled them just to keep back, "Why, Why, Why why why?"

Duo slid down me onto his knees, tearing his heart out, and there I'm sure I heard the sound of my heart breaking in two. I hated seeing Duo upset, but I hated it more this time, because if it weren't for my stupidity, or neglect of security checks, Heero might still be alive.

(Flashback)

"Im going away for a couple of days lads, so you will be in the capable hands of my security and staff, the usual things apply, you know, if you need anything just say and it will be brought here, within reason of course Mr. Maxwell."

"What, I only asked for two crates of beer"

"Hmm, well anyway, no shenanigans while I'm gone, and comms will let you know if any missions come through."

"Your car awaits, sir."

"I'll be right there, computer activate security protocol, 1, 0, 0, 9, 8, 2."

"Confirmed commander, security protocol activated, all security on full alert." and with that I left the base.

But un-known to anyone in the circuitry room, one of the fuses, sparked and sizzled, and finally blew, it was the motion sensors. In the central control room only one man noticed,

'Motion sensors offline sir."

"Its ok, that's just part of the security protocol, because security is all over the place, they're not needed."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Look here Corporal, do not question me alright."

"Sir."

Back inside the Pentagon the pilots were considering on what to do for the day,

"So, eh, anyone got anything planned?" Quatre blushed crimson before he actually spoke,

"Well, a day or two ago the general said something about a new health and beauty spa being opened on the base, Trowa and I thought it might be a nice place to check out."

"That's sounds good enough, what bout you Fei, you got anything planned?"


	2. Chapter 2

The black haired pilot looked Duo sharply in the eye,

"As a matter of fact, I do, I'm going to teach, Laura self defense." (Laura Chief Technician)

"Ok, ok, no need to get so touchy about it, what about you babes, you got anything planned for us?" I swear if looks could kill Duo would be dead well before now.

"Us, no, me, yes"

"Awww."

"I'm going to spend the day in the gym, and I would appreciate no disturbances."

"What about me Heero?"

"You, what about you, you will only get in my way or constantly distract me." Duo looked down at his feet and his braid fell from his once perked shoulders,

"You could come with us Duo." Everyone stared, that was yet another first sentence Trowa had said that everyone could hear.

"Thanks Trowa." and so he did. Heero decided to use the Pentagon's Gym, it was Quieter, and had little to no distractions, especially with Duo not being there.

Trowa, Quatre, and Duo soon arrived at the spa, a very nice, elegant place; I should know I designed it.

"Shall we go in?" Quatre asked Trowa and Duo, looking at them with his crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah, let's go." Answered Trowa and Duo in unison.

The three boys walked into the reception, Quatre and Trowa hand in hand, and Duo on their left, the woman at the reception desk looked up at the boys, looked up the computer and looked again.

"Welcome to the Strike, health and beauty parlor, gentlemen, may I take your names, and a program of your choice." Quatre spoke first,

"Yes, my name is Quatre Roberta Winner, and this is Trowa Barton, My partner an I would like: the pool, spa, sauna and masseur." the woman at the desk typed the program furiously into the computer.

"And for you sir?" Duo looked up at her, and sighed.

"Give me the same please."

"Ok, so that's the pool, spa, sauna, and masseur for three. Along that corridor and you will find the changing rooms on your left."

"Thank you." and then Quatre ran towards the corridor dragging Trowa by the arm. Duo followed in silence, head bowed and hands in his pockets.

Quatre wasted no time in getting changed into his swimming shorts; he stepped outside the changing rooms with his robe in hand. Trowa was already out there in the corridor, robe on waiting in silence.

Meanwhile in Engineering the engineers were struggling to find the problem, that caused the motion sensors to go offline, fortunately though the motion sensors in the auto turrets were still active, maybe just aswell a shadowed figure passed the guards at the front gate, cutting their throats, blood spurting as it passed, the auto turrets let rip on the shadowed figure. Once again the young man in the central control room noticed,

"Sir the auto turrets are firing."

"Must be faulty, shut them all down and inform the engineers."

"Yes sir." with a deep sigh he shut down the auto turrets, which seemed to simply die as the power was cut, then he called engineering,

"Engineering."

"Yes this is central control, we have a problem with the auto turrets they just open fired at nothing." there was a long silence then the engineer replied,

"Fired at nothing you say, I wouldn't be so sure thoses turrets were working perfectly yesterday, but we'll check them anyways but if I were you, I would stay alert."

"Thanks." the young operator ran his hand through his hair and returned to his screens.

A shadow passed over the screens, as it passed all the security cams,

"Sir there's something in the base for definite."


	3. Chapter 3

"OK, sound the alert but if you're wrong."

'Attention, attention security to full alert, a suspicious character has been seen on the base.' troops scattered all over the base, absolutely everywhere, except not one of them checked the Pentagon. The Pentagon's front doors had been forced open due to the problems all power had been cut, while engineers tried to fix it. All through the Pentagon it was quiet; the only noise that could be heard was the clank and jingle of weights being lifted.

The shadowed figure passed the open door of the gym as Heero turned to see what was there,

"Huh, Duo," he said with a scowl and returned to his weights.

"Joe come on you can't fix it its hopeless."

"I just want to try something." 'fizz, zap, zap, whi, whi, whiiirrrr'

"You did it, you really did it, Joe you little genius." all the turbines sprang back into life, and all the systems came back online.

Just then as the base security started to settle down, every alarm went off,

'intruder alert, intruder alert, danger, danger, Pentagon shutting down.' just then the shadowed figure appeared in the doorway of the gym bearing some kind of pistol, but before Heero could defend himself, the figure shot him several times,

'Warning, Warning, Shots fired, Shots fired.' Hover guns soon attended to the shots

'Remain still guns are tracing.' the shadowed figure tried to make a run for it, but the hover guns and auto turrets let him have it first. Unfortunately all that was left of the figure was his/her black cape.

I was called back to the base immediately. During the US summit a Lt of mine approached my chair and whispered into my ear,

"Your presence is required back at the base, immediately sir, there's been an accident and one of the pilots has been shot." on hearing this news I stood up rather quickly nearly knocking my chair over,

"Secure channel."

"Established."

"Mr. Senator this is General Milligan there has been some trouble with the pilots, I must leave at once." I considered myself lucky as it was Thor of the Asguard who was this years chairman; he always had the deepest respect for me,

"Of course you may leave General it is of great importance." I saluted him and went straight to the transporter room, with the Lt at my heels; I was beamed straight to the incident scene, where MPs and medics were all standing outside the gym. One of the medics came out of the room shaking his head, "What a waste."

"Medic, what happened here?"

"Im dreadfully sorry sir, but it seems Heero Yuy has been shot dead." with those words two soldiers came out from the gym clutching a black bag,

"Im afraid the only other thing I can say in full certainty sir is that he did not suffer any pain, the shooter was quick and precise." Mps and CSI were looking over the area; on the floor were lots of brass cases from the auto turrets.

"What were the hover turrets shooting at?"

"We um don't know sir."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW, A PILOT, NO, A BOY, A BOY IS DEAD AND IT'S BECAUSE YOU DONT KNOW."

I was upset, I felt so helpless who was going to tell Duo?

Well the rules say it's down to me to inform friends and relatives of the deaths of soldiers etc. I hate this part of my duties with a passion, it is heartbreaking seeing what some grown men are reduced to knowing their sons or daughters or brothers have died. By this time Quatre, Trowa and Duo had arrived at the Pentagon, just as the black bag was being carried out.

"Nh, N, No No HEERO." and Duo rushed inside ramming passed soldiers as they tried to stop him,


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. MAXWELL STOP, PLEASE." but Duo just barged passed everyone who got in his way. Until he got to me and the medic staff, he went to run into the gym but I grabbed him by the waist and locked him in my arms.

"Don't go in there Maxwell there's nothing to see." Duo relaxed, so I let him loose, he turned around and faced me looking into my eyes, his welling with tears,

"Heero?"

"Im so sorry Duo, I really am."

"Noooo, HEERO." and Duo burst into a flood of tears, I put my arms around him and held him close. Then I walked him outside, one arm behind his back, him clinging to me. Trowa and Quatre were standing outside the Pentagon's gates with several MPs. Quatre slowly approached and said,

"Heero?" Duo just shook his head.

"Oh Duo." Quatre hugged the braided teen as I spoke with the MP and CSI.

"Well?"

"What can we say sir, the entire security system must have failed to allow the intruder in, but we do have one lead as to who the killer is and an MP held up a black cloak.

"Oh my god."

"What's wrong sir?"

"This isn't just any ordinary cloak, this belongs to an agent."

"An agent?"

"Assassins trained by the allies, very efficient, very fast and have never missed a target."

"So how do we stop them?"

"You don't they leave once their mission is accomplished, otherwise they will continue to track it down." and I walked away, there was nothing more we could do, except give Heero a descent burial

"I will say this though, none of what has happened here gets leaked to the press not even the base press alright."

"Yes sir."

I slumped into my chair once I reached my office. I sat down and ran my hand down my face,

"What have we done?"

I let out a sigh and began to fill in the death paper work, and made the funeral arrangements for two days from now.

The funeral was held in the Base chapel, all the Gundam pilots up front next to the coffin and everyone else behind, pilots, soldiers, sailors and general base staff, chefs technicians etc.

"We are here today to honor the death of Heero Yuy a good friend, pilot and soldier who was loved by all. We begin our service with out first hymn 'I lay down my sword by the riverside'. Will the congregation please rise." feet shuffled as everyone started to stand as the organ cleared its tubes. The service carried on from there you know so many people went up to the alter and gave a speech of what Heero was like. Some laughed some cried, but I don't think anyone was more distressed than Duo, and my god did he show it.

When the service had ended and the soldiers had assembled to pick up the coffin, Duo rushed out from where he stood and threw himself upon the coffin.

"HEERO. I won't let you go Heero; I won't let them take you from me." The soldiers tried to take Duo off but tried only in vain. I got out from where I stood and was followed by Quatre and with his help managed to prize Duo from the coffin.

"Come Duo let him go, there's nothing you could have done." I said it as gently as I dared I was angry at him but felt sorry for him at the same time.

Soon after Duo's out burst the soldiers carried the coffin away to the Chinook that was waiting outside, its gunship escort hovering above waiting patiently.

"Charlie 2 to Charlies 1 and 3 package coming aboard now stand by."


	5. Chapter 5

"Rodger Charlie 2." a row of humvees also sat outside the base chapel to take people to the graveyard. In no time at all but with care and precision the coffin was put aboard the Chinook and both it and its escort flew to the graveyard, as wave upon wave of S.A.F. squadrons paid their tribute by, flying by the Chinook. Upon flying over the graveyard gates 21 artillery batteries gave their salute, as did 21 soldiers from every regiment and 21 tanks from every division. All around the world STRIKE bases gave their own salute to the famous pilot.

Then the Chinook flew down and sat on the grass as the soldiers unloaded the coffin from its cargo hold. Under the escort of an officer from each, regiment, division, squadron and fleet the coffin was marched to the grave which was dug by hand the most beautiful headstone, made of blue marble. And in scripted on it was, 'In loving memory of Heero Yuy the best Friend, pilot, soldier that anyone could ask for, he will be missed but will be remembered. 2001 - 2017.

I stood over the grave and looked at everyone around it, looking at the other four pilots, my soldiers, airmen and sailors and I thought to myself.


End file.
